Life With Team Prime
by TheLegacy79
Summary: Eclipse is a smart beatiful femme Neutral. Mess with her and she'll shove one of her blades up your aft. Follow her in her adventure as the second femme on team Prime. What obstacles stand before her in her new life on Earth? I chaanged it from Meant To Be to this.


Chapter 1

Hey this is a new story that I'm going to start. The main character is an OC made by **Field Empathy** and they gave GREAT detail on her. I'm gonna try and draw her to get the best image of her. It might make it easier to write this entire story. Disclaimer, do your thing.

Disclaimer: TheLegacy79 does not own Transformers or any of its characters. He also does not own the OC in this story either. Only some OCs that take the bait in the plot bunny traps he himself lays out.

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

Bumblebee's Beeps

**Author's POV**

"You don't have to leave you know. We can all just stay here."

"On this frozen wasteland of a planet? I think I'll take my chances with where I'm going."

"Is there anything I can tell you to stay Eclipse?

"Not a thing. Listen, I don't want to go but if we just try to wait the war out we won't have enough time in our lives to actually enjoy the peace. Choosing sides is the only way." The femme addressed to as Eclipse said to her partner.

"Well, I'm in no position or fitness to stop you. So I only have one more piece of advice to pass on to you…just be careful. The mech said to her in a calm and collected tone.

"Thank you Spinpoint. It means a lot to me that you aren't going to try and stop me. I'm going to miss you." The femme said while giving the larger mech a hug.

"I will miss you also Eclipse. Did you remember to pack extra energon?"

"Haha. Yes Spin' I remembered."

"And do you remember the Autobot symbol from the Decepticon?"

"Yes, I know that I go with the side that has a symbol with more rounded features and not the one with pointy parts."

"Good, and try not to get lost, clean your system often, don't forget to make sure your blaster isn't jammed, and sharpen your blades once in a while."

"Don't worry Spin' I take good care of myself and all of my weapons."

"OK well I guess this is good bye."

"No. It's only….seeya later. We'll meet again soon Spin'. When the war is over I'm gonna come back and get all of you to come live with me and the Autobots.

The mech gave a chuckle to the femme. He looked at her with the eyes of an old father wishing his daughter luck in college. If only it was just college.

"Sounds like a plan Eclipse. I just might hold onto that as a promise."

"Sure Spin' sure."

With that the femme stepped back a few paces and transformed into her stealth plane form. It hardly made a sound except for when she first lifted off.

The old mech looked to the sky until he could no longer see the femme. He may not have showed it, but the mech felt like crying for the femme that was like a daughter to him to come back and stay here where it was safe. He knew however that she would not stay even if he begged her, which he would never stoop to. Once again, this time with no one around, Spinpoint wished the femme the best of luck.

**Eclipse's POV**

It was so hard to leave him. He was like a father to me. He told me to make sure that I packed extra energon. As if I would forget something so important. I knew he was just looking after me though. He said good bye but I inquired that it wasn't good bye only…seeya later. I told him that I would come back and bring them to the Autobots where we could all live in peace one day. He said he would hold onto that as a promise. I told him OK and with that I took a few steps back and transformed into my stealth plane form and flew off.

When I reached outer space I began to wonder what it would be like on this new planet Prime had discovered and currently lives on. I was hoping it would be warmer than the one that I had just left. The constant cold temperature was starting to annoy me. What if it was _too_ warm and I would never stop sweating the entire time I was there? I sorely hoped not. It would be nice to be able to relax and not have to worry about my systems freezing over from the cold or over heating from the heat. If this planet I was searching for was just the right temperature I would be happy.

I began to think of myself and who I was. Spinpoint told me that I was a beautiful femme. I asked him how he would know this and he told me that he remember femmes before the war broke out. Then everyone had armor that was more for fashion than to deflect enemy fire. The only ones who had armor like that were the Military mechs and femmes. He said that we used to have two different factions for the Military. Though they would both be on the same side, one faction would be on the ground fighting while the other would be fighting in the sky as planes or jets.

Anyway, he told me that he can remember the femmes before me and that they were all beautiful. None the matter he said I was even more beautiful than most of them. I didn't know whether it was true or not because I've always lived around mechs older than me and no femmes. I am very serious but I also know when to have some fun. However, when I'm in battle I don't like to talk. I just think that the more I talk the longer the battle will be and I just want to get out of it as soon as possible.

I may be beautiful but I'm no push over. The second you don't take me serious is the second that my sword will be jammed in your helm.

Ah another thing about me. I'm a good fighter, but Spinpoint says I take it a little far when I run into the line of fire for another. He says I'm too reckless and that I need to be more patient. Patient. Ha. I might as well be the picture of patient. I have two flat swords that reside in hidden compartment on my legs and I'm not afraid to use them. On a bad guy I mean. I would never use it on an Autobot or friendly Neutral. I have plating on my forearms to help deflect both blaster fire and melee attacks. I myself have a blaster, but I don't usually use it. I'm more of an up-close-and-personal kind of bot. My battle mask takes position on the top half of my face and when I retract it, it is split in half and each half is put to the sides of my head. They do not transform to be a part of my head. Instead they just slide to the side and make it look like there are rounded V's on their side. The bottom of the V's pointing forwards.

**Two Weeks Later of Traveling Through Space**

Well space has been _the_ most boring thing that I've ever experienced. I was losing hope when I saw a green and blue planet. It looked habitable and I was sure it had some energon deposits so that I could resupply myself. When I reached the atmosphere I immediately felt everything condense. This planet had moisture in the _air._ I broke through some clouds and then I saw the ground. It was much more brown and dead looking than when I saw it from outer space. I transformed into my landing forms so that the impact of crashing on the ground would not hurt me. I kept falling and falling until eventually I landed in a heap of metal. I made a ditch hoping that I didn't land on one of the inhabitants. I climbed out of the ditch and sat there for a second to search my database for information on planets like this. I learned that this Planet was inhabited by a species called humans. They were a young race and they were still in there naïve years. As I was learning about this planet I heard a few heavy footsteps. I looked around to find the source of said noise. When I didn't find it I took it as my processor playing tricks on me. Then I heard it again and I held onto the handle of one of my swords, ready to cut off anyone's head that even tried to attack.

I panicked when a blast of gunfire hit the ground next to me. It was followed by a barrage of more gunfire. I took cover in the ditch I had made and was listening to the patterns of the lasers. This would help me figure out how many there were. When I couldn't find any pattern I realized that there were too many to count that way.

The gunfire stopped. I looked over the edge to see what had happened. There were purple and black drones that were walking towards me. They must have been Decepticons because the Autobots did not use drones.

When one got close enough to me I grabbed him and pulled him into m ditch. I stabbed him in the chassis and pulled out the exposed wire on his neck. That was the wire that enabled many drones to talk. And scream. The others began to walk towards me. I wouldn't be able to take them all out at once. It was then that I saw a fusion grenade at the dead Decepticon's waist. I smiled knowing what my next plan of action would be. The cons got closer and when they did I tossed the grenade into the open. They didn't have time to take cover. Only a few of them were left now and the blast from the grenade made a cloud of dust rise up. I took this as an opportunity to come up to the cons and take them out before they knew what hit them. As soon as I stepped out of the ditch is when the Decepticons decided to start firing into the dust cloud. I ducked and weaved trying to avoid the gunfire. Still, one hit me right in the stomach. I groaned and picked myself up hoping to get away.

That hope was cut short however, when a second blast hit me in the middle of my back. I fell to my knees in pain and then yet another hit me in the upper back this time. The dust cloud dispersed and I was still out in the open. The cons walked over to me and one pointed his blaster at me. I closed my optics and waited for the inevitable blast to go straight through my helm and kill me instantly. I heard it whirring up, but then there was a violent clanking of metal and the sound of said metal hitting the floor. I looked up to see an amazing sight. A yellow and black bot had come just in time to fight off the cons. I could only figure this one to be an Autobot or a fellow neutral. When I looked into his optics I could see blue. Meaning that he was of the Autobot faction. He was taking on the remainder of the cons by himself and he was actually winning. He grabbed one into a headlock and continued to fight off the rest. The bot then used the con he had in a lock as a shield to block the cons gunfire. While the Autobot was busy taking care of most of the cons one snuck his way to his side and shot him. The Autobots crunched over in pain and held his side. The battle seemed to stop at once. The bot glared at the con who shot him and brought out his own double barrel blasters on each of his wrists. The drones stepped back a little knowing that the battle was about to get even more intense. The Autobot shot at the con at his side and the battle was set into motion. The blast hit the con right in the face and he fell in a heap of scrap metal. The bot had pretty good aim I had to admit. when the rest of the cons fired at him he seemed to circle around trying to avoid the blasts. I couldn't figure out what he was doing until he was only about thirty yards away from me. He was going to take cover in the ditch! A smart move and the Decepticons were none the wiser. They thought he was just trying to get on the left side of them. I turned away from him to hopefully meet him n the ditch, but when I felt and arm pick me up I panicked and thrashed around to get free. When I turned my head to see who it was, I stopped thrashing immediately. It was the Autobot.

When we reached the ditch he gently set me down. He held two of his digits to his helm and made a few beeps and blurts. I could understand him perfectly, but I wondered why he would talk in such a way.

He then looked towards me and asked me my name.

"Eclipse, my name is Eclipse." I told him

"My name is Bumblebee. Don't worry Eclipse you're going to be fine back-up is on its way."

"Really? I thought you were doing pretty good back there."

I gave him a friendly smile. This Autobot was pretty handsome. He looked young for his age. He was probably older than he looked. After all, he looked like he had the skills to be a Squad Leader.

A green portal looking thing appeared and out of it came a big hulking green mech. The yellow Autobot next to me waved at him which could only mean that the green one was also an Autobot.

"Come on cons. I'm ready to put a few dents in ya." The green mech spoke.

The remaining cons looked at each other and high tailed it out of there. What cowards not willing to finish what they started.

The yellow mech leaned back and sighed in relief. He seemed to be glad that the fighting was over. Even though he would have most likely won.

"Come on Eclipse. You look like you could use some energon and a recharge."

I nodded at Bumblebee and tried to stand up. I fell to my knee in pain. This alarmed the mech.

"Don't worry. I gotcha." He said helping me up and wrapping one of my arms around his shoulders to support me.

I blushed at this. I had never been this close to a mech before. Bumblebee was slightly taller than me and he was definitely more well built than me. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice and just kept staring ahead and supporting me towards the portal thing. I felt safe with these Autobots and fell into recharge from exhaustion. Give me a break. I didn't recharge the entire time I was in space and I had just been shot.

Right before recharge took me over. I heard a voice.

"Don't worry Eclipse. You are going to be all right. I;; make sure of it." 

Not a bad ending to the first chapter. It could have been better though. This is my longest chapter yet! Woohoo! Any way review and PM me if you would like. Please no flaming. If you want to correct me in my mistakes please say it nicely. No Advice in this story except for SOME chapters. If you want advice in every chapter check out my other story on my page. Don't forget to review everybody! I accept anons as well so go ahead. Remember Eclipse is not mine. She belongs to **Field Empathy.** Go and read her stories she is pretty good. She's also deep. Remember to make your own mark in this world. Until next time. PEACE!

-TheLegacy79


End file.
